Always
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: "Logan, Canada it's cold!" Marie whined as she put on her second pair of socks that night. Well Logan's socks, they were warmer and bigger! And you know what they say about men with big feet, no Marie head out of the gutter! Too cold! Marie thought to herself as she climbed back into bed. Another Rogan Oneshot!


**Hey Guys... This is another Rogan one-shot and could be considered a prequel to Home to Her, but it isn't important to read that one first :) Remember to tell me what you think after :)****  
**

* * *

**Always **

"Logan, Canada it's cold!" Marie whined as she put on her second pair of socks that night. Well Logan's socks, they were warmer and bigger! _And you know what they say about men with big feet, no Marie head out of the gutter! Too cold! _Marie thought to herself as she climbed back into bed.

"I did tell you it would be, Darlin'." Logan chuckled as she settled back down into his warmth and his arms.

"Yeah well, not this cold!" She stated her teeth chattering as she tried to get warmer.

"Want me to put more logs on the fire?" He asked her rubbing her back in an attempt to get her warmer.

"No, cause that means you leave this damn bed and I will get even c-colder." Marie proved her point by putting her hands under his wife beater, causing Logan to jump in shock at how cold her hands actually were. He soon relaxed, however, into her gentle touches.

Logan loved Marie. That much anyone could be sure of and everyone knew that he would do just about anything in his power to make sure that she was safe and warm and completely unhurt in anyway what's so ever. So if she wanted to run her cold hands over his abdomen then he would be damned if he wasn't going to let her do just that! Having her touch him, even with ice cold hands, set his whole body on fire and made the Wolverine inside think things no man should ever tell his girl if he wanted to stay alive – _alive and having sex,_ Logan thought chuckling inside his head. He had come to appreciate her gentle touches and caresses because of how long she was deprived of them but also because of how much they thrilled his body. He would let her touch his skin whenever the hell she wanted because she was Marie. And she was his woman, who he loved more than anything.

"Whatcha thinking, Sugar?" Marie asked curiously when a small smile graced Logan's features.

"Just thinking about how much I love you." He grinned down at her causing her to blush, but grin back none the less. He always loved the way she blushed when he told her how much he loved her.

"I love you too." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently, but passionately, on the lips.

When they pulled apart Logan carefully tucked her head under his chin so that's she was as close to him as possible, but also so that she was strategically placed so that he had full eye sight of the door. They may be in the middle of nowhere, in his cabin in Canada, but that didn't mean Logan and his Wolverine instincts weren't on high alert to keep his mate safe from any possible danger. Marie knew that he always did this but never commented on it because she loved his protectiveness and knew he would try to cover it up if she let on that she knew, and in doing so she knew he would not sleep. Instead he would pretend to be asleep, eyes closed, listening for any possible danger.

"Why did you want to come to Canada, Darlin?" Logan asked suddenly the thought quickly coming to him and interesting him.

"It's where ya from Sugar, Ah' wanted to see where ma Wolverine grew up." She grinned sleepily, accent heavy and her eye lids dropping but she was determined to stay awake with him.

"I dunno if I grew up here Marie. Just that I lived here once." He stated looking around the cabin in hopes that his memory might be jogged by something he saw.

"Then that's good enough for me." She muttered.

"Sure you don't want me to put more log on the fire?" Logan asked his beautiful woman, who was almost falling asleep.

Logan made an attempt to get off of the fold out bed they had brought so that they didn't have to pay for motel as the main bedroom was covered in damp and Marie had refused to sleep in there. The main living room however had held up well in the long winters that it hadn't been occupied.

"I'm sure sugar, just lay with me."

"Wanna hear you talk Marie. Don't go to sleep, wanna hear your voice. Normally I can't get you to shut up." Logan chuckled humorously, his own eyes drooping.

"Shut up." She mumbled. "Besides we have all of eternity to talk ma love, for now we are both tired and are gonna need our sleep if we are going to tackle cleaning this place tomorrow."

She had said all of that with her eyes still closed and head still under Logan's chin, which amused Logan a lot; she did this often, talked when she was almost half asleep. And during those times she said the most amusing things that she never remembers in the morning.

"That's more like it." He grinned closing his eyes as placing his head on top of hers ready for sleep.

"I love you." Marie mumbled half asleep.

"I love you too baby. I always will." Logan kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. He dreamed of her that night, like he did most nights, but this night he dreamt of her round and plump full with his child. A thing which Logan had thought about more times than once, but he wanted her to enjoy life and he planned on taking her to any place she wanted to see even if he disliked it in the process, he would do anything for her. And like she had said, they have all of eternity. So who knows, one day a miniature Wolverine could be running around at their feet looking like Logan with Marie's eyes. Or maybe a tiny Marie, looking like her with Logan's eyes. Logan hopes for the latter, a little girl that looked just like Marie. Someone who when he looked at her he would see Marie always. Someone he could spoil rotten and love forever with Marie. Watch her grow up and make all the right decisions he never had the chance of making, never remembered making. But whatever they had, however long they had, Logan would be grateful as he would have Marie right by his side. Always.

* * *

**What do you think? Remember to review :D**


End file.
